UNTOLD (Namkook)
by SunAEBi
Summary: Jungkook terbangun dengan tangan terikat, di depannya seorang pria berbaju satin biru menatapnya tajam seolah menelanjanginya. "Dimana Yoongi?" "Nugu?"
1. Chapter 1

Byurr

Se-ember air disiram ke kepala Jungkook yang sudah babak belur.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya teramat sakit dan pusing akibat benturan yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Darah kering yang ada di rambutnya terlihat menonjol, lengannya diikat di kursi kayu reyot, rambutnya basah kuyup, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah disekap dalam markas yang kumuh dan penuh debu, tepat di depannya seorang pria dengan kemeja biru safir berbahan satin menatapnya intens, tatapan yang menusuk tepat pada retina si manis Jungkook yang merasa berat mengadah.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Yoongi?" suara bass itu tidak digubris Jungkook yang semakin melemah, pandangannya buram, pertanyaan yang dilayangkan tidak membuat Jungkook gentar dan tersudut sebab ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Suatu nama yang disebutkan pria berambut lumayan klimis dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menggantung itu pun Jungkook tidak tau.

Satu pisau tajam dari si bodyguard bertubuh kekar diberikan kepada pria asing yang mulai mendekati Jungkook, "AKHHH" teriakan yang diakhiri ringisan kentara dalam nada suara Jungkook. Tenggorokan Jungkook kering, bibirnya pecah-pecah, luka baru tertoreh di lengan kanannya, pria didepannya masih serius dalam perbincangannya.

"Dimana Yoongi?" tanyanya lagi sebelum menusuk tubuh Jungkook sesuka hati.

"Nugu?" lirih Jungkook yang membuat Namjoon bingung dan jengah. Tanpa aba-aba sapu tangan putih yang mengandung cairan kimia membekam hidung dan mulut Jungkook sehingga Jungkook tertidur.

.

Hasil scanning otak keluar, Namjoon dengan kerutan di dahi mencermati perkataan dokter yang berarti. "Hasilnya bagus, tidak ada cacat" terang dokter itu membuat Namjoon menghembuskan nafas, ia beruntung para suruhannya tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal dalam menyiksa targetnya sebab pemulihan ingatan itu butuh waktu lama sedangkan Namjoon punya alarm bahaya dengan kurun waktu sedikit ia harus menggali banyak informasi dari Jungkook.

.

Namjoon mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada wastafel, ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang nampak hancur di cermin.

" _Hyung, hehe"_ Namjoon menggeleng, sekelebat benang halus itu terus menyerbu ingatannya _"Hey"_ Jimin yang berlari, tersenyum dengan kaus coklat dan jaket bahan berwarna krim bercorak bintang yang merumbai tertiup angin musim semi. Bunga sakura menghujani tubuh ringkih Jimin, dekapan Namjoon mengerat, Jimin tertidur dibawah pohon pada saat piknik 2 bulan yang lalu, dan Namjoon terkagum menatap wajah damai Jimin.

Namjoon ingat kenangan terpahitnya ketika Jimin divonis sakit satu tahun yang lalu, ia amat menjaga kekasihnya itu dimasa sulit, dan keadaan Jimin membaik sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang parah 5 hari yang lalu tepat ketika adik bungsunya menghilang.

Namjoon segera mengambil satu butir obat penenang dalam kotak P3K dan menelannya.

.

Pic Yoon

Brugh. Jungkook terjatuh bersamaan dengan kursi kayu yang ditendang keras, debu bergelimpang, tubuhnya masih terikat, mulutnya di bungkam kain, matanya mengerut, ia tak ingin organ berharganya itu kelilipan. "Dimana Yoongi?" Namjoon menteror Jungkook dengan pertanyaan yang sama setengah jam terakhir, tidak ada respon yang baik dari si narapidana pelaku kejahatan. "Seragam biru tua dengan garis biru langit dan topi bucket"

"Sialan, hentikan keparat!" Jungkook mengguncang adrenalinnnya, matanya menukik, ia berhasil mendapatkan pisau lipat dan memotong talinya dengan mulus. Sekarang tangannya dipelintir berkat aksi heroiknya.

"Aku akan mencoba cara baru, kurasa hukuman ini tidak bermutu" Namjoon menarik Jungkook yang terseok.

"AKHH" dengan sengaja Namjoon melumpuhkan mata Jungkook dengan cipratan air berbahaya, setelah erangan Jungkook keluar dan sebuah cheap berhasil tertanam dalam badan Jungkook, Namjoon menampar Jungkook keras setelahnya Jungkook pingsan karena daya tahan tubuhnya menurun.

.

Jungkook terhenyak dalam mimpi samar tentang seorang lelaki yang dikeroyok hingga terjadi pertumpahan darah, ia hadir disana, menyaksikan sekilas lalu masuk ke sebuah gudang.

Jungkook terduduk sambil berfikir tentang mimpi tersebut, wajahnya yang lebam membuat air mukanya tak tergambar jelas. Jungkook menyibak selimut, ia bersandar pada kepala ranjang di sebuah kamar yang lumayan terang, nuansa krim pada tembok dan beberapa perabotan rumah berkesan santai sekaligus ceria tapi tidak dengan perasaan Jungkook yang bergemuruh.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar tersebut dan berusaha kabur dari penderitaan yang dirasakan, tapi entah mengapa kakinya terpaku saat melewati celah pintu yang terbuka, ia penasaran, dan ingin membokar rahasia apa yang dimiliki si penjahat yang menculiknya sehingga ketika Jungkook mendapat berkas data penting, ia bisa mengancam dan bebas dari incaran.

Dengan cepat Jungkook membuka satu persatu laci meja, beberapa kertas berhamburan di lantai, keningnya mengernyit kala melihat hasil laporan dari Rumah Sakit dengan seksama, Jungkook membaca siapa gerangan yang menjadi wayang dalam isi tulisan tersebut, 'Park Jimin, 22 tahun' Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya menyelesaikan analisanya, ia tak ingin membuang kesempatan langka maka ia harus gesit menemukan banyak fakta.

Jungkook bangkit dan memperhatikan bingkai foto di atas perapian. Ia lihat pria yang menjadi dalang wajah tampannya rusak tengah bersama seorang lelaki cantik berpose mesra, "Park Jimin" senyum miring Jungkook tercipta, ia menarik kenop pintu dan kaget mendapatkan pria yang sedang dihindari muncul, mendekatinya dengan aura kecaman yang lekat. Pria itu menyudutkan Jungkook lalu mencekik leher si pelaku yang membuat kamarnya berantakan. Jungkook tak bisa bernafas, kepalan jemarinya memukul lengan Namjoon brutal, ia ingin dilepaskan, beberapa map yang Jungkook selipkan terjatuh, pergerakannya melemas.

' _Jebal_ ' Namjoon segera melepaskan Jungkook, bayangan Jimin mendongkrak akal sehatnya.

Jungkook memegangi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, tak lama orang itu menggendongnya dan membuat Jungkook terjerat kala tubuhnya diperlakukan halus saat dibaringkan di ranjang, pipinya dielus, Jungkook merasa nyaman namun tak aman.

Namjoon melihat Jiminnya menitikkan air mata itu membuat hatinya mencelos, Namjoon segera mencumbunya dan menyalurkan rindunya yang bagaikan lautan dalam. Jungkook berontak, nafasnya tersenggal setelah ciumannya terlepas, pria seksi di depannya membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat hormonnya meningkat.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, tenanglah" ucap Namjoon diperuntukkan untuk Jiminnya. Dalam ilusi Namjoon, Jimin tersenyum memberikan aksen untuk kekasihnya agar melanjutkan. Disisi lain Jungkook jatuh bangun menghindar, ia terseok turun dari ranjang dengan seprai yang menyangkut di tubuhnya namun tak ada hasil, dan Jungkook tertegun mendapati tatapan welas asih pria didepannya. Jungkook akhirnya pasrah kala tubuhnya dijamah dengan perlakuan halus sehingga hasratnya luluh.

Namjoon menghisap kulit mulus Jungkook dengan hati-hati, "Ah" desahan Jungkook memenuhi ruang, bercak ungu telah tersebar dalam tubuh telanjang Jungkook. Namjoon semakin intens menatap muka merah Jimin yang menahan gairah, Namjoon turun menghisap penis tak bertenaga Jungkook dalam rongganya, memainkan kepala penis Jungkook dengan lidahnya yang lihai, Jungkook meremas seprai yang sudah amburadul "Ahhhh, hentikan" Jungkook mengecap rasa nikmat yang berlebih walau namanya tidak diagungkan.

Jungkook menggigit bibir, lubang sempitnya yang suci dimasukan jari Namjoon yang panjang secara tak sengaja menggelitik nafsunya, badan Jungkook membusung, ia menginginkan lebih. Namjoon segera membuka resletingnya, juniornya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Satu hentakan dalam lubang Jungkook membuat sang empu merintih "Akh"

Namjoon merasa penisnya terjepit kuat, ia mendekati telinga Jungkook dan berkata lirih "Tahan sebentar, kumohon relaks, aku akan lembut" Jungkook menuruti perkataan Namjoon, ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Namjoon mulai maju, mencari titik sensitif Jiminnya, bulir keringat membasahi dahinya.

Jungkook meraung pilu, rasa nyeri dalam lubangnya berdenyut, ini adalah kali pertamanya berhubungan sex menjadi pihak bawah yang ditusuk, percayalah biarpun Jungkook bejat tapi kelaminnya masih perawan.

Namjoon mulai memijat penis Jungkook, Jungkook merasa terbang, rasa sakitnya berganti menjadi candu, Namjoon mulai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, "Ahhh" Jungkook merasa nikmat, tubuhnya terus menggesrek kasur, kepalanya mengadah sehingga leher jenjangnya terekspos dan segera dijamah Namjoon dengan jilatan. Puting Jungkook yang kontraksi dipelintir, Jungkook menjambak rambut Namjoon, surga dunia telah dirasakannya ketika bahu lebar pria di depannya menjauh, tubuh telentang Jungkook membalik, ia ingin menyudahi dan menghindar dengan merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur tapi sebelum misinya terwujud tubuhnya malah direngkuh dari belakang.

Namjoon kembali menyodokan juniornya sedalam mungkin ke lubang cantik kekasihnya, gerakannya semakin kencang kala spektrumnya melumnasi lubang, "Ahhhh ahhh, stophhh" saliva Jungkook menetes ia tidak kuat lagi, batas kenikmatannya yang manis telah menjadi tipu muslihat, Jungkook semakin ingin melanjutkan jika diteruskan. "Ahhh" Jungkook mengeluarkan spermanya, cairan putih lengket Namjoon pun memenuhi lubang hangat Jungkook setelah adegan panas beberapa menit yang lalu membuat Jungkook mengantuk dan masuk ke alam bawah sadar lebih cepat.

Namjoon mengeluarkan perlahan penisnya yang lumayan besar, ia tau kekasihnya kecapaian dan ia tak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya yang ketiduran, ia menyalakan lampu tidur kemudian mengambil bantal di bawah kasur, ia meletakkan kepala kekasihnya di alas empuk, menciumi kening Jiminnya sayang lalu menyelimuti sang kekasih sebelum dirinya memeluk punggung sempit Jiminnya dan mengalun di dimensi imajinasinya.

.

Jungkook terbangun, perutnya di peluk erat oleh tubuh pria telanjang di belakangnya, dan Jungkook melepaskannya sambil merintih. Tubuhnya oleng kala ingin mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak asal, dengan menahan sakit dalam anusnya Jungkook berjalan tertatih menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah menyegarkan badannya, Jungkook menyusun kembali berkas dalam amplop yang berhamburan, ia mencuri beberapa uang koin dalam toples kaca setelah itu dirinya melarikan diri dari sana.

.

Namjoon mengerjap, bulu matanya terbebani berkas pagi, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, manakala dirinya terduduk dan turun dari ranjang, pupilnya membesar mendapati ada cipratan darah pada seprainya, segera ia melihat bagian bawahnya yang ternyata juga sama. Kerutan di dahi Namjoon tercipta, ia tidak bermimpi, kepalanya menggeleng gusar merutuki selangkangannya yang tidak bisa dijaga untuk berdamai. _"Tidak, Ahhh, Lepassshhh"_ segelintir desahan Jungkook memenuhi sedikit ruang dalam otaknya. Tidak biasanya ia kehilangan kontrol, bahkan puluhan wanita dan pria manis pun tidak membuatnya goyah, tapi Jungkook, si brengsek pencopet itu dengan mudah meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya.

.

Jungkook berjalan tertatih menuju toko roti, tangannya bergetar kala roti yang digenggamannya dilahap rakus, lambungnya yang tidak terisi sejak kemarin membuatnya kelaparan akut. Langkahnya melaju lagi ke sebuah rumah tak layak, disanalah ia membuang peluh, tubuhnya yang remuk sengaja di baringkan sebentar sebelum ia kembali beraktivitas, setelah dirasa cukup Jungkook segera mengunjungi ATM, ia mengeluarkan beberapa kartu pipih untuk dijebol isinya, matanya melotot kala mengetahui semua saldonya kosong, tubuh Jungkook merosot, ia membuang kartu rekeningnya keras, mukanya merah padam menahan amarah "Payah. Apa dia menpermainkanku?" senyum iblisnya mengembang "Baiklah, jika itu maumu"

.

Semilir angin kumbang menerpa buku bacaan Namjoon, lembar halamannya tertutup, Namjoon menghembuskan nafas putus asa, pikirannya sekarang dihuni sosok asing si sialan Jungkook yang mengusik hidupnya. "Aku akan terima tantangannya kalau begitu" monolog Namjoon.

Drrrttt

Namjoon segera mengambil ponselnya dalam saku, satu panggilan masuk segera ia angkat "Hyungnim, Jungkook terdeteksi, ia mendatangi tempat dimana adikmu menghilang lagi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Weee ff baru (. ' v '.)**

 **Jangan lupa komentarnya**


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook membuka pintu besi yang menghalangi jalannya, ruangan belang bentong yang dipenuhi labirin tak meluruhkan tekadnya, kakinya bahkan tak goyah menghadapi beberapa musuh diujung lorong jikala ia masih sayang nyawa dan tak ingin direnggut ruhnya.

Bunyi tepukan tangan menggema, Jungkook telah mencapai targetnya, seorang pemuda terlelap dan terjebak di kursi listrik. "Keren, Kau hebat Jungkook" seru seorang lagi yang merupakan ketua geng perampok.

"Dasar berandal tidak berguna" amuk Jungkook pada partnernya yang merupakan seorang penghianat.

"Memang kau ingat?" remeh si ketua sambil memainkan belatinya yang tajam. "Mau kuperjelas?" tawarnya. "Lima hari yang lalu kau di tuduh sebagai penculik saudara ipar dari Kim Namjoon si pengusaha sukses, hahahaha, kenapa ia bodoh sekali?" Jungkook menahan geramannya "Tidakkah kau tau, dengan menculik Kim Seokjin otomatis aku mendapatkan mangsa baru yang lebih menarik" katanya menarik senyum sadis.

Sekarang Jungkook mulai menjelajahi benang kusut dalam kasusnya "Sweater biru dongker bergaris biru muda dan bucket hat itu dia" telunjuk si ketua mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang menunduk lemah, kantung matanya yang hitam dan berlipat membuat tubuh kurusnya semakin miris. Seonggok batu entah dari mana dilempar dan menghantam pelipis pemuda tersebut, kulitnya sobek, aliran darah turun dari rambut hitam pekatnya ke pelipis. Tak ada perlawanan dari si pemuda berkulit pucat, ia terlalu pasrah sebab hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ah Jungkook, aku punya tawaran bagus untukmu, jika kau ingin tetap hidup segera tinggalkan base ini" kata si penghianat dengan seringaiannya.

"Dan uangku?" tanya Jungkook dengan alis terangkat dan mendapat delikan amarah.

"Uang hahahaha, jangan mimpi Jeon" beg, lutut Jungkook tertekuk paksa berkat kayu panjang berdiameter 10cm yang memukul tungkai bagian belakangnya kuat, debu yang bergelimpang menyambutnya. "Bisnis kotor ini, kau mendominasinya dengan meraih keuntungan banyak dan kau meminta bayaran" penghianat tersebut menjambak rambut Jungkook hingga mendongak lalu menghempaskannya keras "Cepatlah pergi sebelum aku kehilangan kendali!" bentak si penghianat.

Jungkook bangun dari acara bertumpunya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh menuju labirin untuk kembali. Si penghianat berpaling dan mulai ke inti penyiksaan mahluk tak berdaya yang ada dalam kuasanya.

Dor, dor, dor. Sang penghianat bertolak, ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Jungkook menodongkan pistol kepadanya. Semua suruhan si penghianat telah menyiapkan mental untuk menyerang Jungkook tanpa ampun. "BUNUH DIA!" sebuah aksen dikobarkan dari si penghianat untuk segera menekan pelatuk.

Aksi tembak-menembak menjadi sunyi saat pistol Jungkook telah mencapai dahi si ketua, ia tersenyum remeh "Kau kira aku akan pergi tanpa buah tangan, jangan bangga dengan kemampuan cetekmu" seru Jungkook merendahkan posisi si ketua.

Serentetan kata Jungkook membuat si ketua bungkam, "Uangku" tikam Jungkook dengan pistolnya yang telah berpacu dengan jantung si penghianat. Si penghianat rupanya menjebak Jungkook, ia mengulurkan tangan memberikan cek berharga dan Jleb. Jungkook melotot kala rasa nyeri menjalar dari perutnya, segera saja si penghianat menghindar tapi ia kalah cepat dengan peluru Jungkook yang sudah melayang.

Brakk, "Turunkan senjata!" gerombolan orang berseragam memasuki labirin.

"Shitt!" Jungkook menjauh dari kerumunan polisi yang menggeledah gedung yang menjadi tempat persembunyian si penjahat. Untung saja Jungkook kali ini berhasil lolos dan tidak terdeteksi.

Jungkook merasa matanya mulai memburam, ia menekan lukanya agar darah berhenti, tapi bukannya semakin membaik, keadaannya memburuk, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi sebab kehilangan banyak darah yang berceceran di sepanjang perjalanan menuju gubuk terpencilnya, akibatnya ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan sebelum kepalanya membentur tanah, dirinya sudah ditangkap oleh Namjoon yang sigap.

.

"Yoon kau tidak berkemas?" Taehyung masih sibuk memasang dasi di lipatan kerahnya, setelah itu berlanjut mengancingkan lengan bajunya.

Yoongi telah pulih sejak 3 hari yang lalu, walau masih ada beberapa plester yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dirinya sedang asyik memperhatikan lukisan pasir pemberian Seokjin dan menyepelekan perkataan Taehyung tunangannya.

"Hey" Taehyung mendekat ke arah Yoongi, mengendus lehernya dari belakang dan hal itu membuat Yoongi risih. Yoongi berbalik untuk pergi dari kamar tapi yang terjadi pencegatan pada pinggangnya yang sengaja Taehyung dempetkan membuat ia mengerti situasi, Taehyung menariknya mendekat mencium bibir tipis Yoongi dengan cekatan.

.

' _Aku membelinya untuk ibuku'_

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi dalam tidur panjangnya, di mimpinya yang penuh teka-teki tentang sebuah kebetulan yang menarik, pertemuannya dengan pria berlesung pipi dan Park Jimin membuatnya kembali menelisik memori disaat dirinya masih menikmati masa remajanya yang dimanja oleh sang ibu. Suara lembut yang familiar dalam mimpinya seakan membawanya jauh menelusuri sekat ruang waktu di masa lampau.

' _Aku harap kau bisa merawatnya'_ Jungkook tersenyum sendu, perkataan seorang pria manis dengan rambut coklat kurma membuatnya lebih lega.

"HAH!" Jungkook terbangun, ia terheran kala mendapati dirinya ada di karantina, tempat ia terkurung sebelumnya dan melepas keperawanannya. Jungkook segera mencabut jarum infus yang tertancap dalam nadinya, ia mengambil tisu untuk menutupi jalur darah yang terbuka. Dengan tergesa dan langkah terseok ia menuruni tangga.

.

Yoongi telah sarapan setelah mengganti setelan pakaian formalnya dengan piyama, ia berjalan menuju ke ruang depan, dan betapa tertohoknya ia melihat seseorang pencopet yang membahayakan nyawa Seokjin seminggu yang lalu ada di rumahnya. Dengan segera Yoongi mendorong Jungkook.

"AH!" Jungkook menjatuhkan guci dan dirinya tersungkur di lantai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Perutnya dinaiki seorang pria yang sebelumnya ia tolong, dan pria tersebut dengan amarah bertumpuk telah bersiap dengan pecahan guci yang ia genggam kuat. Jungkook merana kala darah dalam perpotongan sikunya terus mengalir, bau anyir pun menyeruak, lantai marmer kini tergenangi kubangan darah, matanya terus terpejam erat, ia menahan sakit yang teramat.

'Yoongi' suara Taehyung teredam.

'Ah panggilan Taehyung. Dan...' Yoongi seakan berada pada kejadian 13 hari yang lalu 'Jimin-hyung!' Yoongi melotot kala seorang yang akan ditikamnya adalah Jimin yang tergolek. Yoongi ingat bagaimana muka teduh Jimin kala ajal menjemput, dia amat menyayangi kekasih iparnya itu, Kim Namjoon.

"Yoon!" Taehyung segera menjauhkan Yoongi dari Jungkook yang tertindih bobot tubuh namja mungil yang keras kepala.

Namjoon yang baru pulang syok saat melihat sepupunya berselisih dan Jungkook yang mengerang kesakitan minta diselamatkan, ia secepatnya menggendong Jungkook ala pengantin ke dalam kamarnya sebab luka di kulitnya memungkinkan pembuluh darahnya semakin merenggang, hal itu sungguh membahayakan nyawa Jungkook.

.

Setelah menelan bulat-bulat pernyataan Taehyung, Yoongi melamun di taman untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan tunangannya itu, ia mengenang bagaimana kakak dari Kim Taehyung itu mengasihi Park Jimin. Namjoon menjadi lelaki idaman Yoongi sebelumnya dan juga menjadi teladan bagi Yoongi dalam menjalani hubungannya dengan Kim Taehyung. Sikap keduanya yang suka beradu argumen dan kerap kali bermusuhan bahkan tidak akur membuat Yoongi ingin menyudahi perjuangan asmaranya.

Yang menjadi penengah dalam merekatkan keretakan hal tersebut adalah jalinan kasih antara Kim Namjoon dan Park Jimin. Mereka bagaikan penyejuk hati bagi Yoongi dan Taehyung. Tak terhitung jumlah petunjuk beserta saran-saran yang mereka berikan ataupun kejahilan yang sering mereka perbuat untuk menyatukan kedua insan yang telah ditakdirkan bersama.

Yoongi bisa belajar mencintai berkat mereka. Dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam Yoongi tak henti-hentinya melantunkan kalimat terima kasih kepada mereka.

Kematian Park Jimin membuat Yoongi amat frustasi, berkas cahayanya menghilang. Saat ia tengah menjernihkan fikiran, Yoongi melihat Seokjin yang digerebek orang banyak dan hal itu meyulut percikan api dalam ritual mediasinya, mode kalemnya berubah garang.

Namjoon pun turut berduka cita tapi ia tak bisa berlarut-larut sebab Min Yoongi diculik setelah ia menemukan Kim Seokjin yang naas ditenggelamkan ke danau dalam keadaan parah, untungnya pekerjaan kotor para penculik itu disaksikan CCTV karena itu Namjoon bisa secepatnya menanggulangi kerumitan situasinya yang kacau balau walaupun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping setelah ditinggal pergi selamanya oleh belahan jiwanya.

"Yoon" Taehyung berlutut di depan ayunan yang Yoongi anggurkan, salah satu tangannya mengisi celah di jari Yoongi "Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi yang memerah karena kedinginan.

Yoongi yang memperoleh kenyamanan dan kehangatan dalam telapak tangan Taehyung akhirnya terbujuk untuk menatap mata Taehyung. Dapat Yoongi lihat bagaimana senyuman tipis Taehyung yang menandakan kemirisan "Jimin-hyung tak suka jika kau begini terus. Ia akan bersedih disana" ujar Taehyung menahan tangis, ia membersit hidungnya setelah itu Yoongi mengikis jarak, mendekap tubuh Taehyung dan menepuk pelan belakang punggung Taehyung untuk membenahi rasa takutnya.

"Disini dingin" ucap Tahyung yang dijawab dengan kekehan Yoongi, Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu melepaskan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan belah bibir ranum Yoongi.

.

"Ssshh" Jungkook terus saja meringis, volume darah dalam tubuhnya semakin berkurang, Namjoon segera merobek kausnya dan mengikat lengan nadi Jungkook kuat agar menghambat jalur darah yang keluar. Namjoon mengambil kartu dan kunci mobil dalam almari selanjutnya ia menggendong Jungkook yang dibalut bedcover tebal lalu berjalan ke halaman depan untuk segera membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit. Salju tebal yang menumpuk di depan kaca mobil Namjoon disingkirkan dengan wiper, Namjoon menyetir dengan geragas sebab pikirannya campur aduk, mobilnya melaju cepat dan sesekali menyelip mobil yang bergerak lambat.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Guys ff ini ue lanjutin di wattpad,**

 **klo mau baca langsung aja kunjungin** _ **SunAEBi**_ **ya**


End file.
